


Connor One Shots

by Stultus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Romance, Angst, Bromance, Comfort, Crime Scenes, Deviant!Connor, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Romance, Solving crimes, Violence, possibly smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stultus/pseuds/Stultus
Summary: Just some one-shots featuring the lovely Connor |RK800 from the game Detroit: Become Human.





	1. Human Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor needs your help with understanding his newly discovered emotions as a deviant. You are more than happy to help.

You slammed the door to your apartment behind you and let out a sigh of delight at how warm it was inside. Compared to the staircase that had been tainted by the January weather outside, your home felt like a sauna. Even though Detroit’s current temparature was at a record low for the season you had your suspicions that the worst was yet to come. Detroit did have the tendency to get cold as shit.

Right on cue you heard the familiar tapping sound of your dog running to greet you. It was a Bernese mountain dog and you loved him to death. You knelt down and welcome him into your arms as he licked your face happily. After petting him for a while you let him roam off.

Absentmindedly you started to remove your outerwear while thinking of what to make for dinner. It had been a long day at the station so by the time you left the grocery store was closed. You had cursed under your breath (which created little clouds in the cold) and marshed home. If you remembered correctly however, (which you usually did) there was a chance that you had some pasta in the pantry. 

When you entered your kitchen and opened one of your cabinets you were pleased to know that you were correct. You began preparing to cook said pasta and let the events of your day play through your head.

You had left in some reports that were due and also talked to Hank, your partner, about your case. Your current case was a nasty one about a red ice dealer. Both you and Hank were lucky that you had an Android with you. It caught your suspect in no time.

Since Androids were finally being recognized as a form of intelligent life; investigations regarding Deviants was a thing of the past. You were happy about this- though at times it felt as though you were alone with those opinions. With people like Gavin Reed wanting to make the lives of Androids as miserable as possible (but if you were going to be honest, Gavin enjoyed making everyone’s lives miserable).

One of Gavin’s favorite victims (besides yourself) was the DPD’s very own Android detective, and also your partner: Connor. Now, Connor was always somewhat patient when it came to Gavin’s bullying. But ever since he deviated a few months ago he finally began talking back. With a few comebacks and snide remarks Gavin would at last shut up.

You liked Connor. After he deviated and was viewed more as a person rather than a machine Captain Fowler was more keen on letting him take on other cases. That’s how you and Connor became alot closer. You and Hank were assigned a series of red ice related cases and Connor was more than happy to join.

You’d be lying if you said that you didn’t have a bit of a crush on him. Of course, those feelings would most likely never be reciprocated. Despite Connor’s deviancy and newfound emotions you doubted he would see you as more than a colleague.

The pasta seemed to look ready so you drained the water and put it on a plate. You were just about to go to the fridge to get your ingredients when the ring of your doorbell startled you to a halt. Since you weren’t expecting anyone you remained alert as you headed for the hallway. After fiddling with the lock you opened your door to find the last person you’d expect at your doorstep.

Connors LED flickered to yellow for a moment as he directed his gaze from the doorbell (which he seemed ready to press again) to you. He looked like he always did with his sleek hairstyle and CyberLife uniform which he insisted on keeping despite his deviancy. You guessed it was a way for him to cope with everything new. To have some sort of familiarity as comfort.

”Oh, hi Connor! Wasn’t expecting ya’. Need anything?” You said sweetly, giving him a little smile. Connor’s LED flickered again.

”Good evening Detective...” he said your last name stiffly, ”I hope I’m not disturbing you, but I have gathered a little more information regarding our current investigation.” His tone was very solemn, but something seemed off about his behaviour.

”Right, come on in, I was just making myself some dinner.” You opened the door further and stepped to the side to allow Connor in. Thas was the first time he’d ever been at your place actually. It was always at the station or at Hank’s place with the occasional bar. You were glad that you had cleaned up the place earlier, something you rarely had time for with your hectic schedule.

You offered Connor to sit down by your kitchen table while you finished dinner. It wasn’t an extraordinary meal, but olive oil, black pepper and alot of parmesan was surprisingly delicious. You brought your plate of pasta, along with a glass of water, to the table where Connor was seated. He looked worried, eyebrows furrowed and a yellow LED.

”Is everything alright Connor? You seem troubled.” You ask warily as you took a seat so you could face him at eye level. His gentle, brown eyes met yours and his LED flickered once again before going back to a bright blue.

”Forgive me Detective, but I haven’t been entirely honest with you.” He looked uncertain and wouldn’t look at you as he said this. Your heart skipped a beat. What was he going to confess? In your head you started thinking of any point and time where Connor could have lied. Connor seemed to notice the confused look on your face and begun to explain.

”I- I didn’t come here to talk about our case.” He stammered, something you knew he only did if he was nervous. In that moment you decided that dinner wasn’t that important anymore. Connor clearly seemed perturbed.

”Then why did you come?” You tried to sound as kind as possible while still trying to get information. It was a technique you used mostly during interrogations and it made you feel a little guilty about using it on Connor. But nevertheless, he gave in. He pressed his lips together, a golden ring spinning on his temple.

”It’s selfish but...” he trailed off and looked at his hands that rested on the table. ”I was hoping you could help me with something personal.” He met your gaze for a split second before averting his eyes back to his hands.

You were taken aback by this request. During the time you’d know each other Connor had never asked you for help regarding personal matter except for when he asked about Gavin’s tormenting. It was a change in his behaviour you’d noticed more recently.

”Personal?” You inquired hoping this would encourage him to be more specific. A part of you had already begun to guess what he was going to ask you about, and the top candidate was Hank. Since the Lieutenant had some emotional problems, Connor would usually ask you about them. You couldn’t answer his questions everytime, but you tried.

”Yes, I was wondering if you could help me identify some of the things I’ve begun to feel since my deviancy.” He disclosed, sounding alot more confident in his words.

You were yet again surprised. Connor wasn’t one to express his emotions regardless of his deviancy. So to have him ask you to help with identifying them you knew something was up.

”Oh, sure- okay.” You stuttered, still a little shocked by his request. You took a deep breath and got up from your table.

”Could we go to the living room instead? It’s alot more comfortable.” You asked while trying to keep your cool (which proved to be difficult because _holy shit, Connor wanted to talk about his feelings_ ). Connor nodded and got up from his seat. He then looked down at your table.

”What about your dinner?” He eyed your plate of pasta. You glanced at it for a moment before shrugging your shoulders.

”I’m not that hungry anyway.”

Connor didn’t reply to that, although it looked like he wanted to. Together the two of you walked to the living room which consisted of two smaller couches and an armchair in front of a big TV. The armchair was as always occupied by your dog. Once it had noticed Connor it ran towards him. You knew about Connor’s fondness for dogs so you watched in delight at their interaction.

”What’s its name?” Connor asked while he petted the Bernese mountain dog. You were snapped out of your thoughts.

”Oh, his name is Warren. I named him after my hometown.” You didn’t know why you felt the need to add the last part of your answer. Maybe to remind yourself of your reasoning behind something as silly as naming your dog. But Connor only glanced at you and smiled briefly before looking back at Warren. Calling him a good boy.

You decided to stop staring at Connor (like the creep that you were) and sat down on one of the couches. Warren switched his attention to you and hopped up on the couch next to you. Absentmindedly you petted him while Connor sat down on the other couch.

”So what emotions did you need help identifying?” You asked to start the conversation. This caused the Android to look up. He frowned a little, like he was scanning his memory for what he wanted to say.

”Well, ever since my deviancy I’ve started experiencing human-like emotions and usually I’d have no problem identifying these emotions. I know for example what fear, anger, happiness and sadness feel like...” his frown grew more severe and his LED stopped flickering. It was glowing a bright yellow. ”But more recently I’ve felt things that I can’t identify as easily.” He added.

”Do you know in what situations these emotions come up?” You sounded like your fucking therapist, but that thought made you wonder; why did Connor go to you of all people? Surely Hank wouldn’t mind listening to Connor? Right?

”I always get this one feeling when I see a specific person talk to someone else. It feels like anger, but I know that’s not it.” Connor looked genuinely worried which amused you a little. But you tried to remain serious in the situation.

An anger-like emotion, when seeing a specific person talk to someone else... it didn’t take you too long to find your answer.

”To me it sounds like you’re describing jealousy. Who is this specific person may I ask?” You realized how intruding it could sound to ask about Connor’s jealousy like that. But your curiosity got the best of you. Connor didn’t seem too keen on answering. ”Right, sorry, it’s personal.” You apologized awkwardly and looked down.

”There’s no need to apologize...” he said your first name which he hadn’t done in a while. Your heart skipped a beat again. But you shook it off. It doesn’t mean anything, you thought to yourself. ”There’s one more thing.” He moves on and you watch him attentively again.

”Whenever I’m around this... person I feel a certain way. My thirium pump starts working faster, like a humans hear. And my chest...” he puts his hand on said chest. ”it feels heavy, like I can’t breathe even though Androids don’t have to breathe.” This sounded alarmingly familiar to you.

”Connor I-” You started talking but Connor cut you off.

”At first I thought it was a new form of fear, perhaps anxiety, but I don’t dislike this feeling.” He finishes and looks at you, expecting a fully fleshed out answer. But your words were caught in your throat. You pretended to think before resuming to talking again:

”I think, by your description, that you are feeling love, Connor.” Your voice came out weak. Of course he had to be in love. That was your only explanation considering how he described it. You didn’t understand why this affected you so much however.

Connor’s eyes were wide and he looked very shocked. But then, he smiled. A true, genuine smile. ”Interesting, love...” he was quiet for moment, most likely processing the information he’d just received.

”If it’s not too intruding to ask Detective, have you ever been in love?”

_Back to my formal pronounce again, I see._

You shifted a little in your seat. You expected Connor to be curious about love. But you were not expecting that he would ask you about your experiences. It took a little while for you to dare to meet Connors puppy dog eyes and respond.

”I have, though it was a really long time ago.” You tried to make your answer short hoping that Connor would leave it at that. The thought of having to talk to Connor, your crush, about the man you used to love wasn’t something you exactly longed for.

”When you were in love- when you felt loved; were you happy?” His voice trembled on the last word. Like it hurt him to say it. _Androids don’t feel pain_ , you reminded yourself.

A wave of emotions that you weren’t expecting hit you and memories started flashing before your eyes. Feeling love, but not loved. You blinked and the memory was gone in a flash.

Connor seemed to still be waiting for an answer and you forced yourself out of the hole your mind so easily fell back into.

”Well... I- I don’t think he ever really, truly loved me. But when I though he did th- yeah I was happy.” In your throat you could feel a lump of tears threatening to spill out of your eyes if you said anything more. So you took a deep breath and ended the quiet, internal battle. ”But like I said, it was a long time ago.” You turned your attention to Warren for you didn’t dare to look Connor in the eyes. Not after what you had said, and Warrens paw on your knee, as he wished to be petted more, comforted you.

”I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable with my questions.” Connor stood up and straightened his tie. He made his way to you, though you still wouldn’t meet his gaze.

”It’s okay Connor. You were only curious, I understand.” For a brief moment you looked up to give him a reassuring smile. You could only hope he smiled back.

”I should get going. It’s late and you need to rest, it’s been a long day for you Detective.” He said after a while and it feltrude in that moment not to look at him. But you endured the guilt. Connor began to walk away. But then, a selfish part of you, a part you tried to surpress, forced you to reach for his hand.

”Please...” The Android turned around with a, once again, flickering LED. ”Stay.” It sounded like you were begging on your knees in the way you spoke. In a sense you were. Connor maybe didn’t love you back in the same way as you did. But it didn’t matter at that point.

Something changed in Connors expression, he looked... relieved.

”As you wish, Detective.” He smiled softly at you and a blush spread to your cheeks. Yet a sting of guilt hit you in the chest. Determined, you looked at him.

”Connor, you have your own will now. Only stay if you want to.” Connor’s smile faltered and soon disappeared. Quietly, he sat down next to you. Letting go of your hand in the process. But he quickly grabbed it again, holding it with both of his hands.

”I want to stay...” he uttered your first name for the second time that night and looked down at your intertwined fingers. His LED kept flickering and he blinked profusely as though that would help. 

”Connor...” you mumbled softly.

Connor didn’t say anything. He was still looking down.

”I understand if you don’t want to tell me this, but it’s just that...” You had nothing left to say. All of your words had run out.

”I don’t think you would like the answer to your question, Detective.” Connor said firmly, but his face didn’t show any determination. He looked... sad.

”You don’t know that until you give me it.”

Without any warning, Connor leaned forward and let his lips meet yours. The surprise only took a second to settle in before you closed your eyes and kissed him back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time for me using AO3 as a writer, so that’s why shit got messy earlier. My apologies. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this terribly written one shot!


	2. The Eden Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While investigating a crime scene at the Eden Club with your partners, Hank and Connor, a question sparks Connor’s interest. 
> 
> This is more of a ”slow burn” fluff one-shot.  
> Contains crime-scenes and mentions of violence.

 It had gone 30 minutes since you had attempted to call your partner, Hank Anderson, only to have him not pick up. You considered visiting his house to see if he was there. But you ended up calling your other partner; Connor, believing he would be able to find Hank quicker than you. Clearly, you were wrong.

So there you were. Outside the Eden Club which was your current crime scene to investigate, and you were freezing your tits off. It did not help that it was raining as well. You could go inside the club for warmth, but the large amount of half-naked Traci’s made you uncomfortable. To make matters worse, Gavin Reed was there, who was also known as the biggest dickhead in all of Detroit. But only limiting him to Detroit was you being nice.

Just when being surrounded by androids in their underwear seemed more appealing than the freezing cold: Hank’s car arrived. It was an odd sight to see. But why you couldn’t really pinpoint until the people in the car exited it.

It was Connor in the driver’s seat, not Hank. This surprised you because Hank rarely let anyone drive his car. But that could only mean one thing. Hank was intoxicated.

”Punctual as always, Lieutenant.” You smirked at the duo approaching you. Connor nodded at you as a form of greeting and you nodded back, your face feeling significantly warmer than before.

”Fuck off.” Hank grumbled, walking past you and entering the club. You only chuckled in response and followed him. Connor followed you and Hank as well and in you went into the Eden Club. You were immediately overwhelmed by the bright lights from the walls, displaying images to intrigue the ones entering.

”’Sexiest androids in town’ now I know why you insisted on coming here!” Hank said to Connor, shaking his head at the bright advertisements. You glanced at Connor with amusement who only tilted his head, looking a little puzzled. He didn’t seem to fully understand the joke, but he quickly resumed to his normal state.

The three of you kept on walking until you reached a screen door which automatically opened once it detected you. An automatic, but soft voice played from a speaker:

”Welcome to Eden Club.”

You felt a surge of discomfort along with anxiety starting to bubble in the pit of your stomach. The room you’d just entered showed various of Traci’s behind glasspanes. You tried to avoid looking at them and therefore concentrated on looking at the floor. But you had to look up when Hank stopped in his tracks and turned around.

”Connor! The fuck are you doin’?” He said, rather loudly. You looked behind you where Connor was standing by one of the Traci’s. He narrowed his eyes at it and tilted his head, analyzing it. After Hank’s exclamation he quickly turned his head in your direction. He glanced at you for a while then at Hank.

”Coming Lieutenant.” He said, with no hint of embarassment in his features. Well, of course he wouldn’t be embarassed. He wasn’t a deviant. At least he wasn’t to your knowledge. When Connor caught up to you, you couldn’t help but grin widely at him.

”Liked what you saw, huh?” You teased while giving his shoulder a little bump. Connor had grown used to your teasing once you explained what it was. He at times even seemed to like it. But this time he only looked at you with a frown. As if he’d just explained something you, but you still didn’t understand.

”I was merely examining the model, Detective.” He said matter-of-factly. He sounded very clear with his statement and almost a little defensive. Not that his answer was going to stop your teasing.

”Oh Connor, you know you can be honest with me, right?” You said smugly and draped your arm over his shoulders. Connor looked confused and a little distraught for a moment. His LED flickered to yellow until his expression (and LED) went back to normal.

”I believe you are teasing me again, Detective.”

”I am, Connor. Do you find it amusing?”

Connor’s LED flickered to yellow again and he was about to reply when Hank started talking to Ben Collins, another police detective from the DPD. His information wasn’t anything new, but you had yet to see the actual crime scene.

The door to the crime scene opened and the three of you walked inside. As you expected; Gavin was there. With him was Chris Miller, probably the kindest police officer you’d ever encountered in your career.

”Detective [L/N], Lieutenant Anderson and his plastic pet... the fuck are you three doin’ here?” Gavin spat and glared threatingly at the three of you. Connor, answered simply, ignoring the hatred in Gavin’s voice in an almost nonchalant way:

”We’ve been assigned all cases involving Androids.”

”Oh, yeah?” Gavin raised a bushy brow at him. ”Well, you’re wasting your time.” He looked at the victim in the silk-sheeted bed with an amused look on his face. ”Just some pervert who, uh, got more than he could handle.” He laughed dryly as if it was some kind joke. As if murder was fucking joke.

You took a deep breath and tried to keep your cool. Anything Gavin did got on your nerves, but you didn’t have the energy to punch him in the face. Nor did you have the right to do that.

”We’ll have a look anyway, if you don’t mind.” Hank said in a surprisingly calm tone. You assumed he was better at calming himself down than you were. Gavin scoffed at him and started making his way out.

”Come on, let’s go...” he muttered to Chris who remained silent. ”It’s, uh, starting to stink of booze in here...” Gavins fixated his eyes on Hank in his usual rude manner. He then winked at you and purposely bumped into Connor on his way out. You gritted your teeth.

”Night, Lieutenant.” Chris finally uttered. ”Detective.” He gave you an acknowledging nod and then followed in Gavin’s footsteps. Suddenly, the air felt much easier to breath and you let out a long sigh of relief.

You’d tried once upon a time to befriend Gavin. You, a young and impressionable cop, new to the DPD. At first your new colleague had struck you as intriguing. A lock you thought you could pick open. But he only pushed you away. Left you on the ground to let your blood seep into the cracks of the pavement. And he’d smirk at the sight of it, of watching you in pain.

After that you’d quickly learned to mask any vulnerability from... anyone really. That proved to be a difficult task at first. To build a wall between what used to be the most prominent part of yourself and your logic. But it helped keeping the toxic ones away.

The three of you began to looking around the crime scene. Hoping to find clues that the ones before you might’ve missed. According to Gavin’s pretty vague description, the victim (a middleaged man who looked like any customer you’d expect at Eden Club) had suffered from a heart attack. But that left alot of questions unanswered.

You decided to investigate the victim first, hoping it would give you a few leads on what happened. With your camera clutched in your hand (that you had pulled out from your backpack): you walked up to the bed.

Right away you could see where Gavin and Chris might’ve gone wrong. On the victim’s neck there was bruising that clearly indicated that he’d been strangled of some sort. You snapped a picture of his neck.

Connor suddenly appeared beside you, paying you no mind as he analyzed the victim. You observed him as his gaze shifted around the corpse. He was attractive, Connor. Although you knew he in a way was supposed to be in order to ”harmonize with humans” as he put it. A thought popped into your head which soon turned into a series of questions. But you chose not to speak, knowing that it wasn’t relevant to the investigation.

Connor blinked a few times then straightened his back. He turned to look at you.

”He didn’t die of a heart attack.” He said, a crease evident on his forehead. The android’s words caught Hanks attention and he turned his head from where he was standing to look at Connor. ”He was strangled.” Connor continued. You nodded in response.

”I know, I saw the bruising on the neck...” you trailed off and looked at the victim. ”It doesn’t prove anything though, could’ve been rough play.” you added and shrugged slightly. You took a few more pictures of the victim then took a step back.

”Driver’s license says: Michael Graham.” Hank said suddenly. You looked in his direction and saw him a holding a wallet. ”A credit card, cash in the wallet and...” The Lieutenants expression changed into one of disgust. He was rarely one to be affected by your cases, so your curiosity immediately spiked.

”And?” You egged on, hoping he would continue. Hank met your gaze for a fleeting moment.

”And a picture of his wife and two daughters.” He finished, throwing the wallet on the table. You spotted the picture and were filled with disgust.

How could a man betray his family in such a way?

You looked at the victim, Michael, with a look of hatred. With your experience, most men you’d known weren’t faithful. They’d turn away to a woman who’d fulfill their short-term needs. And everytime you’d have promises broken before your eyes, you’d fall deeper into hatred.

It seemed hard for you to not fall for men who clearly weren’t going to treat you right. Maybe it could all be traced back to some deep emotional trauma that even you didn’t know about.

You blinked back to reality and shoved away any thoughts that were too emotional, too human, and responded dryly:

”I wouldn’t want to make that call.” Hank snorted in agreement while Connor merely narrowed his eyes at you. The android seemed to have stopped what he was doing to look at you. You made eyecontact and he immediately looked away. He crouched down by the deceased android and you did the same. For a moment the two of you were just silently watching it.

”She’s pretty.” You blurted only to realize how stupid you sounded. Of course she was pretty, she was created to be just that. Connor looked at you again, this time not looking away.

”Not that it cared about it.” Hank replied which made you jump. You glanced behind you and realize the Lieutenant is right behind you. He looked at the android with a frown on his face.

Hank’s words had made your old questions come back and you decided it was a more appropriate time to ask Connor.

But when you turned your to the android, you were met with an unexpected sight. Horrified, you saw him put the Traci’s blood in his mouth to analyze. Hank expressed his disgust more vocally than you (though you did gag dramatically).

”Connor...” The android looked at you. ”Do androids have an opinion on human’s appearance?” You inquired while trying to seem care-free by taking a few pictures of the Traci. In the corner of your eye you saw a blue light turn to yellow.

”Android’s analyze humans and other android’s features. But we can’t personally find someone aesthetically pleasing. That would be a sign of deviancy.” Connor stated though his tone made him sound troubled. He returned then to look at the android.

At one point he started talking to Hank about reading its memory, but you completely zoned out. Thinking about what Connor had just said.

 

—

(Timeskip because otherwise this will be way too long.)

—

 

Hank’s car was remarkably silent. You knew this was remarkable because believe it or not you’d been in his car a few times. When getting to and from crime scenes the car would be filled with noise. It could be heavy metal music (usually Knights of the Black Death, Hank’s personal favorite) blasting from the speakers or your sarcastic conversations. But this time the only sound was coming from traffic.

The only time someone said something was when Connor pulled up in Hank’s driveway.

”We’re here, Lieutenant.” His tone sounded as steady as always; carefully structured to sound as human as possible. Human, comforting, vulnerable, alive. CyberLife wanted to make things that looked human, but didn’t have any humanity in them. But after what you saw at the Eden Club you weren’t so sure anymore. Those two traci’s really looked in love. And the way Connor showed empathy when sparing their lives and letting them go. Though, Connor didn’t seem all too pleased with his decision afterwards, claiming it contradicted his mission. You had calmed him down saying you wouldn’t say a word to anyone, Connor didn’t answer. He only tended to your injuries.

When fighting the deviant traci’s you ended up having your head slammed against an operating table; getting its edge to be just above your eye you ended up with a split eyebrow. After that you got a stiletto heel to the stomach. So when you exited Hanks car into the cold night you instinctively brought your hand to the bruise forming on your torso.

Connor followed Hank to the Lieutenants front door, but was promptly stopped.

”I think I can handle myself now, thank you.” Hank said grumpily, not looking the android in the eyes but giving you a concerned glance. Given his tendency to act a like a father figure to you he’d worry more than necessary. ”You okay kid?” He asked in a softer tone.

You nodded.

”I’m fine, Hank. Get some rest.” You assured him with a tired smile on your face, appreciating his concern. Like most cops, Hank was one with a hard exterior and soft interior: So you took extra notice in how he smiled at you and then turned cold looking back at Connor.

”’night then.” He grumbled and then entered his residence, slamming the door in Connor’s face.

There was a brief moment of silence after that. Connor’s LED was flickering, most likely processing information or events, though his features creased in a frown. A few moments later he met your curious eyes with an expression that showed kindness without a smile.

”Detective, I believe your home is quite a far walking distance, would you like for me to call you a cab?” Connor asked and began to walk down the steps to Hanks door. You considered the option for a moment:

It had stopped raining a while ago and the raindrops had turned into delicate snowflakes covering available surfaces in white. The temparature had dropped a few numbers and while it was cold you found it refreshing rather than uncomfortable. The blow you received to the head had left you dizzy and the crisp air outside helped clear your head. So you promptly shook your head.

”No, I think I’ll walk home anyway. But thank you, Connor, that was very considerate of you.” A smile appeared on your face along with a heat to your cheeks. But your expression didn’t exactly match Connor’s. Quite the contrary actually, his frown from before was still evident on his face.

”With your injuries I’d advice you to avoid much movement, Detective. It’ll take 29 minutes in a rushed pace, but in your conditi-”

”Connor, I’m going to walk home wether you like it or not. So you can either walk with me or hope for the best.” You snapped. You could admit that you were being a little rude to Connor in that moment. But in your own defense; you were bruised and tired and just wanted to have a nice walk (despite its length) to clear your thoughts before going to bed.

Connor sighed (something you thought was impossible for androids), his LED flickering for a second. Then he gave you a short nod and walked up to you.

”Then allow me to escort you home, Detective.” He offered, giving in to your protests. He joined your side and together you walked towards your home.

There was then a comfortable silence for a long time, something you appreciated given your exhaustion (the thought of calling a cab was tempting at that point, but your pride, like always, prevented you from doing so).

But Connor still appeared perturbed: his LED shone a bright yellow, which flickered from time to time, and his eyes didn’t focus.

”Connor, is everything alright? You seem a little troubled.” You questioned, offering him a somewhat comforting smile when he looked at you. Connor’s LED begun to flicker, but it stopped as his frown faded.

”I guess curious would be a better description.” The hint of a smile played on his lips. ”Back at the Eden Club you asked me about how android’s think of human’s outward appearance.”

”And you said that if an android had any opinions on a humans appearance that would be a sign of deviancy.” You realised that you yet again sounded rude, which was something you instantly regretted. Your cheeks heated in result.

”I did, but I’ve come to wonder how the question came to be in the first place.” He looked at you expectantly as if you were able to pull out the answer like a coin out of your pocket. Unfortunetaly your answer was very small coin and the pocket was a rather big one. But you managed to find the answer you were looking for.

”I’m afraid my answer isn’t going to be very educational.” You frowned a little, not wanting to disappoint Connor. ”But when I looked at the victim, Mr Graham, I, as rude as it sounds, didn’t exactly find him physically attractive. So I wondered how anyone would want to, uh, sleep with him. It was then I put myself in the deceased tracis shoes, but I wasn’t sure of what she would think of his Mr Grahams appearance. So that’s why I asked.” You replied and let out a long breath which created a cloud in the air. It wasn’t an interesting answer at all and definetely not one the would please Connor. But he didn’t say anything. He only nodded and looked down at his polished shoes.

You wanted to tell him your other reasoning behind your question. That you wondered the posibility of being deemed attractive by someone. Someone like Connor. And it was a stupid thought because he was an android and androids aren’t supposed to feel emotion and certainly not love. Yet the thought was so intriguing.

”An android could say from a more scientific standpoint whether someone is attractive or not. Things like facial symmetry and proportions can be measured. So I could say that one of the traci’s at the Eden Club were aesthetically pleasing, but that’s because that was what they were designed to be.” Connor suddenly said, looking up from the ground. His expression was neutral but light on his temple was yellow.

”So those two deviant traci’s we encountered today, the ones you spared...” Connor looked tense when you mentioned the events at the Eden Club. ”Did you think they were... pretty?” The very word ’pretty’ seemed so silly in that situation. As if that was all that mattered: whether Connor found two androids ’pretty’ or not. Of course, you knew it wasn’t important, but like your pride; your curiosity got the best of you.

“I don’t think pretty is the correct word to use, but I guess I did think they were...” He trailed off, his thoughts elsewhere. You felt guilty in that moment for giving him questions that made him uncertain. According to Connor doubt and uncertainty could be a cause of deviancy. And you hated to admit to yourself that you wouldn’t mind that, not even a little bit, not even at all. But Connor’s current state of mild distress was probably not the best one in which to become deviant as it would most likely be too much for the android.

Then there was also the chance of Connor being deactivated. A thought that would scare you more than you’d like to admit. During the brief time you’d gotten to know him, you felt as though there was a bond between the two of you. Of course you knew the feelings you had developed for him would never be reciprocated; it was a nice that you were friends at least.

Before you knew it, you’d reached your apartment building. Being both so lost in your thoughts you must’ve lost track of time.

”Well, this is my place.” It was quite obvious that Connor already knew this. But you felt the need to say something to snap yourself out of your stupid thoughts. Connor nodded but gave you a concerned look.

”Would you like me to accompany to your apartment as well? I didn’t get the chance to inspect your other injury.” He offered, his look of concern being replaced with a kind one. Your cheeks flushed in response.You wanted to accept his offer, but you were exhausted and being around Connor while trying to not to make a fool out of yourself was tiring enough.

”No thank you, I think I’m just gonna take a quick shower and head to bed. If I experience any trouble I’ll be sure to contact you.” You said politely and gave him a tired smile. Connor nodded and seemed to ready himself to leave as he straightened out his tie.

”And hey, Connor...” the android looked up at you. ”I’m sorry if I ever sounded rude or if my questions ’cause you any trouble.” Your apology was sincere and you tried to make the feeling shine through your words. Though your tiredness could still be detected in your tone.

Connor smiled again.

”I understand, you’ve done me no harm, detective. As to your questions; they merely caused a slight instability. But nothing serious I can assure you.” He sounded as though he was telling a child that he wasn’t in trouble for doing something stupid. You looked down at your feet in embarassment and you felt your ears and cheaks heat up.

”And to be frank, detective,” you made eyecontact. ”I think you’re much prettier than any of the traci’s at the Eden Club.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is going to be quite a long author’s note, but I’d appreciate it if you read this. 
> 
> I think I need to mention how long it took for this to come out. For starters, this is a pretty long one-shot. Usually, the longer the chapter = more time spent writing. But I’ve also been busy with life and all of that boring stuff. Still, these are all poor excuses. But I’ll try to improve.
> 
> Also, I know this isn’t a very ’romantic’ one-shot in comparison to my previous one where it ends with a kiss. But I thought this would be a cute concept to play with. And even though I’m not entirely happy with the writing I wasn’t going to delete my hard work.
> 
> Now I’m going to ask some questions:  
> Do you think the trope of the reader being a detective/officer at the DPD is an overused cliché? If so, do you have any other recommendations on what kind of tropes I could use for my one-shots?  
> This one-shot contains my mans Gavin Reed, would you like for me to feature him in more one-shots as a more likable character? A friend or an ex maybe?
> 
> I do take requests so please leave some in the comments if you have any ideas!  
> Cya!


End file.
